Intenso
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Porque todo en su relación había sido así desde el inicio, intenso, y es que no habría otra manera de definirlos estando juntos, no cuando se trataba de ellos dos. #31AoKaDays Parte de los escritos para el grupo Aomine x Kagami [Español]


Ayer traté de subirlo por el día 10 de nuestros #31AoKaDays y ffnet no me dejó. Ni hablar, ahora sí está lista y arriba, así que... aquí les dejo esto que se supone es una especie de "continuación" a mi anterior historia que se llama "First Date", aún así no creo que sea necesario leer aquella para saber qué sucede aquí, porque es algo así como PWP (?) o algo así, ya ni sé. El punto es... que si leen, espero les sea en algo de su agrado.

Este escrito como los demás que he subido, participan en la convocatoria para el mes de Agosto #31AoKaDays del grupo de facebook: Aomine x Kagami [Español]

—

— **I—**

Si alguien le preguntara a Kagami, ¿cómo define su relación con Aomine? Él se limitaría a contestar: _Intensa._

Porque creía que esa era la palabra más adecuada para describir su relación. Era quizás el mejor y único adjetivo que aplicaba para ambos tanto por separado, como juntos.

La forma en que comenzó fue quizás por algo que se asemejaba más a un _error_. Pero era del tipo de equivocaciones que derivan en situaciones provechosas. Justo como esos mensajes falsos en los que, supuestamente, Kagami le invitaba a tener una _cita_ , mientras que el pelirrojo había recibido los mismos mensajes por parte del moreno pero con un día de diferencia entre un suceso y otro.

Al final esa tarde en que se encontraron, descubrieron el engaño al que fueron sometidos para terminar en esa especie de salida que pretendía ser _romántica._ Pero lograron llegar al entendimiento de que si ambos estaban ahí, es porque en realidad habían aceptado que _deseaban_ una cita con el otro, ¿no?

Porque si bien el destinatario no era quien cada uno pensó, ese _sí_ que dieron era genuino hasta la médula. Con dudas o no, con nervios o no, querían tener esa cita y ninguno de los dos —hasta ese día—, se había detenido a pensar que esos momentos al lado del otro eran algo más.

Al final Kuroko terminó aceptando que fue él, explicando que decidió eso a partir de que sus _luces_ eran un par de idiotas que nunca iban a dar ese paso si no recibían un empujoncito que les ayudara a darlo. Después se enteraron que Momoi y Kise habían sido parte de los que _sabían_ sobre esta farsa, que incluso un día en que los tres habían salido es cuando lo planearon. Se aprovecharon de la poca presencia de Kuroko, para así lograr que éste tomara el celular de los dos testarudos y despistados chicos y acabara concretando esa cita.

No hizo falta mucha distracción para que ni Aomine ni Kagami se dieran cuenta de lo que Kuroko hacía con sus celulares, porque a pesar de estar acostumbrados a la _poca presencia_ del menor, éste seguía sorprendiéndolos muchas veces.

Al final no importaba el medio que los llevó a ello, esa misma tarde después de un día que prácticamente hicieron lo que ya habían hecho muchas veces antes, ambos cayeron en cuenta que la única diferencia que tenían con una _pareja_ de novios era el contacto físico. Mismo que Aomine inició con ese primer beso que dio cuando jaló a Kagami antes de iniciar de forma oficial su cita, porque deseaba ante todo estar seguro que _ese_ tipo de química se daba con el pelirrojo, y sí, pudo sentirla correr a través de sus venas cuando unió sus labios a los contrarios.

Porque fue algo que a ambos les chocó, pero no de manera desagradable, sino de una forma en que les electrificó dándoles una respuesta bastante clara, misma que les dejaba ver lo idiotas que habían sido por no intentarlo antes.

A partir de ese día en que lo hicieron oficial, todo entre ellos había sido… _intenso_.

Kagami no tenía una relación previa, como él mismo lo había aceptado nunca se interesó por las relaciones amorosas, su única _relación_ era con el básquetbol y todo lo que ello implicaba; las personas que conocía gracias a su juego, el tiempo que le dedicaba a entrenar para mejorar sus habilidades, así como el que pasaba viendo partidos de equipos profesionales o comprando revistas sobre el tema.

No era un santo, eso estaba claro, como cualquier adolescente se había tocado y había visto pornografía. Sabía lo que era una relación sexual, _pero no había tenido una._

Para Aomine no había sido tan distinto, porque a pesar de ser un adolescente mucho más despierto en cuanto a las actividades sexuales, tampoco había consumado alguna. A sus dieciséis años lo más que había hecho, además de masturbarse viendo pornografía o sin necesidad de ésta, era tener un buen momento cachondo con alguna chica en alguna fiesta, pero sólo había tocado mientras las besaba, porque hasta ahora no había conocido a alguna que fuese lo suficiente _desinhibida_ para que, sin conocerlo y sin tener relación, terminaran teniendo sexo por algún rincón.

Estando juntos era notable que ambos se deseaban, que había un calor que les exigía estar más cerca del otro, ese instinto de querer saber _cómo_ se sentiría si hacían contacto con la piel contraria.

Y se fueron descubriendo poco a poco, aunque no por ello tardaron mucho tiempo en hacerlo. Sin embargo, había cosas que tenían que esperar a conocer mejor a la persona, a saber cuándo podías avanzar una línea más sin que el otro se sintiera presionado.

Así es como la primera noche que Aomine se quedó en casa de Kagami –desde que eran pareja oficial–, que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de hasta dónde quería llegar el otro, y tampoco iban a preguntarse de forma directa, Kagami por vergonzoso, Aomine porque no quería que el pelirrojo lo mandara a la mierda.

Cenaron, jugaron un poco y al final pasada la media noche decidieron que era quizás un buen momento de irse a acostar. Sería una hipocresía ofrecerle a Aomine la habitación de huéspedes en la que solía dormir Alex cuando lo visitaba, así que Kagami se ahorró aquello y simplemente caminó hacia su habitación con el otro siguiéndole de cerca.

Aprovechando que vestían la misma talla, Kagami le prestó un pantalón de pijama al moreno, pues se negó de forma rotunda a vestir la camisa de éste y se limitó a usar el pantalón como única prenda –claro, además de su bóxer. Kagami por otra parte, decidió que él sí iba a usar el traje de pijama completo, porque creía que sería demasiada tentación si por accidente en la noche sentían la piel del otro de forma tan clara. Suficiente tendría Kagami con evitar tocar a Aomine.

No es que Kagami se conservara para el _matrimonio_ , no es que fuera una princesa con miedo al sexo o tuviera pensamientos como, _la primera vez debe ser especial._ Él creía que el sexo era para disfrutarse, si estabas seguro de hacerlo con una persona porque ésta te atraía, bien, si por otro lado querías esperar a sentirte _enamorado_ antes de realizar un acto así, perfecto. Para él no había una restricción, estaba seguro que se dejaría llevar cuando el momento se diera, porque era demasiado vergonzoso pensar en iniciarlo.

 _Aunque tenía curiosidad._ Pero no encontraba la forma de sacar el tema a colación sin que fuera demasiado obvio.

Hasta ese día, Aomine y él no habían pasado de largas sesiones de besos en los que ambos terminaban con erecciones incómodas que trataban de ocultar del otro, pero que al final era más que obvio que las tenían. Pero siempre Aomine terminaba por detenerse cuando la temperatura en sus cuerpos se elevaba; no seguía y eso a Kagami le frustraba. Sin embargo, sabía que ese camino era una vía de dos sentidos, no sólo debía esperar a que fuera Aomine quien diera el paso, también él debía armarse de valor, apretarse los cojones y dejarse llevar, tocarlo de forma que le enviara una maldita señal de que quería llegar a algo más.

Pero de nuevo su maldito sentido de la vergüenza se lo impedía. Pensando que quizás Aomine se detenía porque no estaba seguro o _dispuesto_ a llegar a tanto en una relación homosexual. Porque ninguno se detuvo a pensar en ello, quizás porque para ambos era normal y no tenían prejuicios sobre las preferencias de otros.

Y ahí estaban ahora ambos acostados en la cama y con la sábana cubriéndoles hasta la cintura, la misma sábana cabe mencionar; los dos miraban el techo de la habitación mientras conversaban sobre uno de los últimos partidos que había tenido Seirin y que aunque fue reñido, al final terminó siendo un triunfo, aquella plática les llevó a recordar cómo es que se conocieron y la forma en que ninguno de los dos se soportaba en un inicio, siendo Aomine el más reacio a una _relación amistosa_ con Kagami, pero terminando por aceptarlo de alguna forma debido a la amistad tan estrecha que ambos chicos compartían con Kuroko, era como si ese chico les hubiera terminado por unir desde el principio.

En cierta parte de la charla, Aomine mencionó sobre una fiesta a la que había asistido con los de su equipo, burlándose de algunos que terminaron borrachos al grado de no recordar nada de lo que hicieron, todo gracias a que a alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de mezclar vodka en las bebidas dulces que se ofrecían esa noche, sin que nadie supiera.

—Hubieras visto cómo se pusieron, se veían estúpidos —dijo Aomine riéndose ante el recuerdo.

—¿Y tú no tomaste? Seguro también estabas ebrio y no quieres aceptarlo —canturreó Kagami sólo por burlarse.

—No, ya te dije que yo no estaba bebiendo, estaba ocupado cuando pasó eso —dijo sin pensarlo, cuando _recordó_ en qué estaba ocupado, o _con quién_. Trató de desviar el tema—. Y tú, ¿te has puesto ebrio alguna vez? —Indagó curioso.

—No, he probado bebidas preparadas con alcohol pero nunca más de dos, creo que no soy una persona muy tolerante porque con poco acabo sintiéndome algo extraño y un poco mareado —reveló—, pero dime, ¿qué hacías en la fiesta?

—Nada importante —no supo si fue la respuesta o la _forma_ rápida en que respondió, que le dio a Kagami una idea de lo que pasó.

—No seas idiota, no estábamos juntos en aquel tiempo, no tienes por qué omitir que estabas con otra persona, ¿no? —Y aunque era cierto lo que decía Kagami, de alguna forma no se sentía tan bien, porque él sentía ese dolor en el estómago producto de algo que te hace sentir mal, de algo que te ha golpeado y no de forma física.

—No _estuve_ con alguien, sólo tonteamos un poco, eso es todo.

—Sí, bueno no importa.

—¿Lo has hecho con alguien? —De pronto la pregunta salió de los labios de Aomine y Kagami creyó que la boca se le había secado. La respuesta era un no, no lo había hecho _aún_ , pero por alguna razón no supo contestar rápido y Aomine tomó su propia respuesta—, ya veo. Supongo que es normal a nuestra edad, ¿no? ¿Fue en América o aquí? —Cuestionó.

El veneno de los celos era corrosivo, era ese tipo de veneno que no afecta al instante, que no se manifiesta en tu cuerpo de forma inmediata pero que se queda ahí para hacer daño poco a poco. Y eso sentía ahora Aomine, porque por alguna razón creyó a Kagami más _nuevo_ en ese tipo de experiencias, y de pronto asumir —porque Kagami no había respondido en realidad—, que ya lo había hecho le provocaba cierta clase de… molestia.

Pero él no tenía derecho alguno a sentirse así, él había _tonteado_ con algunas chicas, no muchas, pero sí unas cuantas.

—Lo más que he hecho es… lo que he hecho contigo hasta ahora —confesó de pronto Kagami, porque no era del tipo de persona que alardea sobre algo que no es verdad, y aunque él no dijo nada, tampoco quería que Aomine se llevara una impresión incorrecta y decidió aclararlo.

—Oh —como toda respuesta, Kagami recibió un simple sonido por parte del moreno, que quizás no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa información, tal vez porque el pecho se le inflamó de la alegría.

—Buenas noches, Aomine —Kagami se giró en la cama y le dio la espalda al chico, no sabía si sentirse estúpido por la reacción que tuvo éste o cómo debía sentirse, así que decidió que la conversación por esa noche había terminado.

Lo que no esperó sentir, fue el movimiento del otro deslizándose por debajo de la sábana hasta recorrerse en el colchón y quedar pegado a su cuerpo. Kagami se tensó al no haberse esperado algo así, podía sentir el calor emanando de Aomine, así como su respiración caliente chocando contra su cuello al estarse asomando por sobre su hombro. No hizo contacto visual alguno, se limitó a cerrar los ojos sintiendo esa atmósfera tan íntima antes de escuchar el susurro del moreno.

—¿Me dejarías ser el primero, Taiga?

Era todo, la combinación de palabras que usó a juego con su nombre de pila —que sólo usaba en muy, _muy_ contadas veces para dirigirse hacia él—, el ambiente, la misma cama, la conversación previa, no importaba qué, sólo supo que su cabeza se movió por sí sola de forma positiva y que sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los azules que le veían de cerca.

La conexión entre sus miradas terminó cuando sus labios fueron los que se unieron, Aomine le tomó del hombro y lo regresó a su posición anterior con la espalda sobre la cama, él se mantenía en equilibrio con un brazo flexionado sobre el colchón y el otro del lado contrario de la cabeza de Kagami mientras asaltaba su boca de forma profunda. Hundía su lengua en la boca contraria comenzando un compás húmedo entre ambas que sólo mandaba señales por todo su cuerpo.

Era para ambos la primera vez que estaban decididos a llevar ese toque a algo más, sin embargo no se sentía distinto. Si creyeron en algún momento que los nervios se adueñarían de ellos no fue así. Pronto Aomine se movió hasta estar sobre Kagami, mantenía su cuerpo elevado con sus cuatro extremidades para no caer sobre el otro; Aomine sintió las manos de Kagami de pronto cobrar vida mientras el beso aún no terminaba.

Kagami aprovechó que Aomine no traía playera y elevó sus manos hasta tocar con ellas los costados del torso ajeno, la piel de Aomine se sentía caliente bajo su toque, así que con el ansia de explorar más, dejó que sus manos se deslizaran primero por el pecho, pasando por los pezones que se endurecieron ante su toque, continuó hacia abajo en donde sintió los músculos abdominales tensarse bajo sus yemas, pero al mismo tiempo el beso que recibía por parte de Aomine se volvió más hambriento, más desesperado, mordiendo sus labios y succionando de pronto su lengua como si con ello enviara un aviso.

 _Quería más de ese toque._

Y Kagami se lo concedió, porque sus manos no tenían pensado detenerse, siguieron ese camino delineando cada músculo marcado en el área del torso hasta que se encontró con el elástico del pantalón de pijama, rodeó éste por la cadera sólo colando sus dedos pulgares en el interior hasta que estuvo en la espalda baja. En un impulso de curiosidad metió sus manos bajo el pantalón y el bóxer para tocar las nalgas del moreno, mismas que apretó. Éste al sentir aquella presión curveó su cuerpo dejando que su cadera hiciera contacto con la de Kagami, a pesar de tener aún la ropa de por medio, la tela de ésta era tan ligera y suave que se podía sentir de forma clara el endurecido miembro que cada prenda guardaba.

Ambos jadearon ante el movimiento de Aomine, hasta ahora nunca habían llegado a ese punto, porque sus partes íntimas nunca se habían rozado estando _erectas_ ; el único pensamiento que cruzó la mente de ambos fue que si esta sensación increíble era a través de la tela, ¿cómo sería estando sin nada?

Aomine recorrió su boca por el rostro de Kagami hasta que se hundió en su cuello, mantuvo su cuerpo elevado pero llevó una mano por el contorno del cuerpo del pelirrojo, tocando por sobre la camisa de pijama las costillas y después su cintura, dejando que el toque llegara hasta el área del ombligo donde comenzó a desabotonar aquella prenda que estaba por completo cerrada.

Detuvo sus besos y miró a Kagami a los ojos, buscando en ellos aprobación a lo que hacía porque no había vuelta atrás, habían cruzado la línea y ahora descubrirían qué había después de ella. Los ojos rojos brillaban con cierto sentimiento que aunque Aomine no podía identificar con claridad, estaba seguro que no era una negativa, no cuando Kagami se arqueaba ante el toque de sus dedos que se colaban cada vez más ante cada botón que con paciencia iba abriendo.

Le gustaba a Aomine sentir cierto dominio de la situación, porque aunque las manos ajenas hubieran tocado ya su cuerpo, ahora era el pelirrojo el que se dejaba tocar, el que llenaba sus pulmones de oxígeno y lo retenía quizás más segundos de los necesarios cuando su mano se colaba bajo la ropa. El moreno fue consciente de la reacción que causó en Kagami cuando al tener por completo abierta aquella prenda, terminó la conexión entre sus miradas para llevar su boca hacia uno de los pezones, sacó primero la lengua hasta encontrar la punta de ésta con la de ese botón de carne que le esperaba, ya estaba duro incluso antes de que su lengua lo alcanzara, pero el toque húmedo de ésta logró que la piel entera de Kagami se erizara y que su pecho volviera a hincharse al retener el aire en sus pulmones una vez más.

No tardó en succionar por completo el pezón de Kagami, ejerciendo la presión necesaria sobre esa parte para que el otro se sintiera más excitado. Aomine pudo sentir cómo la cadera de Kagami se elevaba quizás buscando un contacto con la suya, así que hizo lo que creyó conveniente. Deslizó su mano ahora hasta llegar a la cadera y delinear el muslo del pelirrojo, viajando después hacia la parte interior de éste antes de separarlo para ubicarse en medio realizando la misma acción con el otro hasta así quedar hincado entre las piernas de Kagami.

Lo tenía por completo a su merced, Aomine detuvo un momento lo que hacía porque _necesitaba_ guardar esa imagen mental; y por ello se mantuvo largos segundos hincado sobre la cama y con la espalda erguida en su totalidad, mirando hacia abajo a un Kagami que tenía la camisa abierta, la respiración irregular y las piernas separadas mientras una clara erección se alzaba entre ellas, _aún bajo la ropa._

Esa ropa estorbaba.

—Pervertido —dijo de pronto Kagami, siendo consciente de que Aomine detuvo lo que hacía para contemplarlo, porque esos ojos azules recorriéndose no hacían otra cosa sino ver a detalle la forma en que su cuerpo delataba lo excitado que se encontraba.

Si bien Kagami no tenía experiencia en esto, tampoco era inconsciente de lo que se hacía a la hora del sexo, de hecho, desde que comenzó esa relación con Aomine un par de meses atrás, había comenzado a frecuentar una página de porno gay para liberarse cuando la presión en su miembro era mucha. Así que no iba a quedarse solamente viendo.

—¿Ya terminaste de verme? ¡Porque ahora es mi turno! —Declaró Kagami, empujando a Aomine que sin esperar ese movimiento que se asemejó a una llave de _lucha libre_ , terminó tendido por completo de espaldas sobre la cama y con Kagami montándolo a la altura de la cadera.

Porque Kagami _no_ era una princesa que se iba a dejar llevar mientras el otro obtenía toda la diversión.

Aomine casi por instinto llevó sus manos a la cadera de Kagami y lo obligó a moverla para que el trasero de éste creara una deliciosa fricción sobre su ya endurecido _y necesitado_ pene. Pero esa no era la idea del pelirrojo, que pronto se elevó sobre sus rodillas separando así la conexión de sus partes, aunque la distancia era mínima, ahora estaba hincado con Aomine entre sus piernas.

Kagami tomó con ambas manos su propio pantalón así como el resorte del bóxer, tirando de estos hacia abajo hasta donde la posición se lo permitió a medio muslo. Mordió su labio inferior mientras miraba a Aomine de forma directa a los ojos, llevó su mano en un recorrido por su estómago bajo hasta llegar a su propio pene, lo tomó entre sus dedos y comenzó a masturbarse ante la mirada atenta del otro que sólo tragó saliva mirando aquella acción que le pareció por demás sexy.

Daiki sabía que tenía la mirada roja sobre su rostro, pero él no podía despegar sus ojos de aquella mano que se movía de forma rítmica sobre el miembro del chico, porque subía y bajaba a un ritmo que parecía poder durar eternamente. En un movimiento se sentó sobre la cama y tomó la cadera de Kagami haciéndolo sentarse de nuevo en su pelvis, Kagami aprovechó esa acción para descubrir entonces el miembro de Aomine y juntar ambas erecciones para realizar la misma acción.

El toque fue algo que aunque esperaban, se sintió mejor de lo que imaginaron. Porque ambos tensaron su cuerpo ante el roce de la piel con la contraria, porque esa parte era la más sensible de toda su extensión corporal. Kagami seguía masturbándolos a una velocidad que era como una tortura, una que les gustaba pero al mismo tiempo les hacía padecer.

—Nggh, más rápido, Kagami —pidió Aomine apretando sus manos sobre la cadera del pelirrojo, dejando que sus manos se movieran hasta dar con el trasero de éste y apretar con fuerza las nalgas una y otra vez según sus espasmos recorrían su cuerpo gracias a la habilidosa mano de Kagami que ahora le tocaba.

Pero él no quería terminar en la mano de Kagami, eso _no_ era lo que él tenía en mente.

—Quiero venirme dentro de ti —dijo Aomine de pronto como quien habla del clima, aunque ciertamente el momento era el correcto—, no quiero hacerlo en tu mano —avisó, pidiendo de esa forma que se detuviera.

Kagami no supo qué responder a eso, pero no tuvo necesidad de decir nada cuando una vez más y como si se tratara de una lucha por llevar las riendas, Aomine lo giró en la cama y le dejó de regreso en la posición inicial, con él abajo.

Pero Aomine esta vez estaba decidido, retiró las prendas que llevaba sobre su cuerpo y también las de Kagami, quien cooperó moviéndose para sacarlas. Ahora así, ambos mostraban por completo su cuerpo ante el otro, sin poder evitarlo los dos se dieron ese breve instante para _comerse_ con la mirada.

Aomine fue el primero en moverse, tenía a Kagami tendido sobre la cama. Esta vez el moreno se recostó entre las piernas del pelirrojo ante la mirada sorprendida del chico que no lograba entender lo que haría, hasta que sintió los brazos de Aomine rodearle los muslos antes de separarlos y entonces engullir su miembro de un solo movimiento.

Para Kagami fue tan sorpresivo, que poco le faltó para terminar con ese simple acto, veía entre sus piernas a Aomine, éste tendido sobre su estómago cual largo era sobre la cama, su rostro por supuesto quedaba a la altura de la pelvis de Kagami y aprovechaba ello para hundir el miembro de éste hasta donde se lo permitía su garganta. Ejerciendo mayor presión sobre la punta y cuidando de que sus dientes no fuesen a lastimarlo, pues era inexperto, era la primera vez que realizaba algo así, pero se sabía habilidoso para otras cosas, ¿por qué no serlo para el sexo también?

Kagami se sentó en la cama, con el torso inclinado hacia atrás sólo sostenido por sus brazos clavados sobre el colchón. A veces tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás ante la oleada de placer que no sabía cómo contener, pero regresaba la vista al frente ya que el deseo de ver a Aomine mientras chupaba su pene hundiéndolo hasta la garganta era mucho. Pronto su cadera comenzó a moverse acompasándose a los movimientos de la cabeza de Aomine, cuando éste hundía el pene dentro de su boca, Kagami empujaba su cadera sólo un poco más tratando de llegar más al fondo, era un movimiento sutil; porque el morbo de embestir la boca del moreno era mucho.

—Arggh, Aomine… ya… ya déjalo —pidió sintiendo que no lo soportaría más, llevó una de sus manos hacia la cabeza del chico, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de éste para apartarlo pero no pudo, Aomine lo manoteó para evitar eso y al contrario, comenzó a succionarle y mover su cabeza casi de forma frenética sobre su miembro—, _oh my god, Daiki, just like that… arrgh, fuck_ —porque Kagami no era precisamente creyente de ninguna deidad en específico, sin embargo le fue imposible no llamarla en esos momentos en que sentía cómo toda su sangre se concentraba justo en esa parte que estalló dentro de la boca del moreno.

Éste dejó que todo el líquido mezclado con su saliva se derramara bañando el miembro de Kagami, no tragó nada del semen, sólo se limitó a sonreír cuando había logrado lo que deseaba.

—Suenas tan sexy gimiendo así —dijo Aomine de forma descarada—, me gusta escuchar mi nombre saliendo de tu boca, y más si es en estos momentos —declaró, se elevó sobre sus rodillas hasta alcanzar la boca de Kagami, la que volvió a asaltar dejando que éste probara el sabor que aún quedaba de su esencia en su boca.

—Sólo cállate y házmelo —exigió.

Aomine sólo sonrió, no respondió a eso. Tenía en mente aprovechar el semen del chico como lubricante ya que no había ningún otro a la mano, así que bañó sus dedos de ese espeso líquido y después los llevó hacia la parte más escondida de Kagami.

—Relájate, no aprietes tanto —pidió cuando trató de meter su dedo índice y no pudo. Tomó a Kagami por la parte trasera de sus rodillas y llevó las piernas hacia sus hombros, permitiendo así que la entrada quedara más expuesta y a su alcance, dejando entonces que el dedo se deslizara en el interior de forma más libre.

Torcía ese dígito en las formas en que el interior se lo permitía, mientras veía a Kagami con los ojos cerrados entre una mezcla de incomodidad y placer, que pronto fue _más_ placer que otra cosa, sobre todo cuando un segundo dedo se sumó. Aomine llevaba ambos dedos lo más profundo que podía en ese estrecho interior y después los separaba, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez de sacar y meter esos dígitos.

El miembro de Aomine clamaba por atención, porque si bien la había recibido por parte del pelirrojo, no había quedado ni a medio camino y le habían abandonado, por eso estaba erguido, tan duro como nunca debido a lo excitado que estaba ahora ante la visión y lo que sabía que se aproximaba.

Kagami apretaba con ambas manos la sábana a sus costados, mientras sus piernas estaban tensas sobre los hombros del moreno y los dedos de sus pies contraídos con fuerza ante las miles de emociones que ahora experimentaba por primera vez. ¿Cómo algo tan simple podía enviar tantas sensaciones a su cuerpo? No quería gemir, no como antes lo había hecho, pero no podía evitarlo y pronto se escuchó a sí mismo clamar el nombre de su compañero cuando éste dio en un punto exacto en su interior.

Ese punto que le hizo casi saltar de su piel, porque lo que sintió fue tan fuerte y tan inesperado que Aomine tuvo que detenerle de la cadera con su mano libre para que no se apartara. Era contradictorio, porque la sensación tan extrema que sentía lograba que su cuerpo entero se moviera como un impulso involuntario, pero al mismo tiempo no quería alejarse de eso que lo estaba llevando a experimentar aquello.

Era casi una tortura para Aomine su posición actual, pero también _había leído_ que si no preparaba de forma adecuada a su pareja, sería doloroso y al final el resultado no sería el que él esperaba y no quería arriesgarse. Por ello, cuando sacó los dedos del interior de Kagami, recibió una mirada casi confundida y algo molesta, pero sólo lo hizo para volver a mojar ahora tres de sus dedos con los restos de semen, tomando así más _lubricante_. Y no tardó en regresar a esa estrecha cavidad que le esperaba, entrando ahora con tres dígitos hasta el fondo en un movimiento, sacándolos casi por completo y volviendo a entrar de la misma forma.

—¿Así te gusta? ¿Rápido? —Preguntó Aomine, con su mano entrando y saliendo a una velocidad más que frenética en el interior de Kagami, separando sus dedos cuando estaban en el interior al mismo tiempo que los torcía como podía para abrirse más espacio, ya no resistía, quería sentir su pene dentro de ese espacio húmedo y caliente.

—Sí, sí… rápido —pedía Kagami, elevando más la cadera cuando arqueaba la espalda, su cabeza tirada hacia atrás y la boca abierta tratando de recuperar el oxígeno, era claro para Daiki que lo estaba haciendo bien, estaba logrando que el placer recorriera al pelirrojo de pies a cabeza, pues el miembro de éste ya estaba erguido una vez más como si no se acabara de correr minutos atrás.

—Voy a entrar, Taiga, no soporto más —avisó, no hubo respuesta verbal por parte del chico, sólo un momento en que sus miradas conectaron entre sí.

Aomine aprovechó ese instante para sacar sus dedos y posicionarse en la entrada de Kagami, apretó las nalgas de éste y las separó llevando su cadera hacia la posición indicada y así comenzó a entrar. Sin poder evitarlo Daiki cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras sentía cómo iba siendo presionado poco a poco, cómo esa parte tan reducida se abría paso y se amoldaba a él de forma perfecta.

Ambos jadeaban mientras le iba penetrando, Kagami volvía a apretar las manos con más fuerza sobre las sábanas y su cabeza estaba por completo echada hacia atrás como antes, con la boca abierta y sus jadeos ahora eran más fuertes, mezclándose con los de Aomine, que se aferraba a las nalgas de Kagami como éste lo hacía a las sábanas. Podía sentir cómo las piernas de Kagami tiraban de él al apretarse por sobre sus hombros, pero nada de eso mermaba lo bien que se sentía ser envuelto por esa parte tan estrecha y caliente, tan húmeda.

El movimiento comenzó siendo lento, usando un compás como el mismo que usó Kagami cuando los masturbó a ambos, llevaba su cadera hacia atrás sólo sacando la mitad de su miembro y después lo hundía una vez más; hacía eso con la intención de oír de nuevo a Kagami pidiéndole ir más rápido, porque de nuevo quería sentirse al mando, que el pelirrojo le reafirmara quién era el que mandaba y quién _pedía por más._ No era cuestión de ego, no se sentía más por estar siendo él quien lo penetrara, sólo era un juego de poder que en ese momento le pareció tan excitante que le fue imposible negarse.

Pero más que una tortura para Kagami, lo era para ambos, porque lo que más deseaba Aomine era hundirse hasta el fondo una y otra vez de forma frenética, partir ese trasero en dos hasta que ambos estuvieran saciados de ello, hasta que la explosión de sus orgasmos fuera al mismo tiempo.

—Arrgh, Dai-Daiki lo estás… aargh lo haces a propósito —dijo Kagami entre jadeos debido al movimiento continuo y a las muchas emociones que corrían por su piel—, ¡muévete rápido! —Exigió molesto, apretando sus piernas y dejando su cadera estática para sentir con mayor profundidad las embestidas.

—Es–eso quería escuchar —su voz no estaba menos comprometida por el placer, así que al igual que el otro tuvo que tomar aire mientras hablaba.

Y las embestidas de Daiki no se hicieron esperar, aprovecharía su condición física al máximo, así que apretando de nuevo y con mayor fuerza el trasero de Taiga, comenzó con ese ritmo que a ambos volvería loco. Daiki veía para su propio deleite la unión entre sus cuerpos, veía la forma en que su pene desaparecía en el interior de Taiga y no podía más que sentirse satisfecho y más excitado si es que eso era posible.

Tras largos minutos que ellos sintieron quizás como segundos, el sonido que llenó la habitación era una mezcla obscena entre los gemidos de los dos y el choque de sus pieles, porque ante el movimiento continuo y rápido ambos habían comenzado a sudar, creando un sonido característico cuando la pelvis de Aomine chocaba de lleno con el trasero de Taiga al embestirlo.

Aomine se inclinó lo más que pudo al frente, abriendo con ello lo más que podía las piernas de Taiga hasta que estuvo cerca del rostro contrario, fue Kagami quien tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Daiki y lo miró directo a los ojos, ambos mantenían los ojos entreabiertos víctimas del placer que les recorría, pues en ningún momento las embestidas habían cesado, pero ellos necesitaban ver en el otro algo más que pura lujuria, y eso es lo que habían encontrado.

No había necesidad de palabras, porque aunque fuera _oficial_ desde hacía poco, la verdad es que el sentimiento estuvo ahí por más tiempo, tanto, que ya habían aprendido a hablar entre sí sin necesidad de palabras, con simples miradas divertidas cuando comenzarían una discusión, con miradas cómplices cuando querían hacer alguna maldad a alguno de sus amigos o miradas necesitadas cuando uno de ellos no estaba bien, porque hay una frase muy cierta que dice que una mirada posee un poder más grande que el de mil palabras, y eso ellos lo podían comprobar a través de las distintas emociones que se transmitían con sólo verse a los ojos.

El contacto sólo se terminó cuando Aomine tocó ese punto en el interior de Taiga que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y apretar el rostro del moreno que aún estaba entre sus manos, por instinto tiró del chico y lo abrazó envolviendo su espalda, sintiendo que Aomine se movía con más rapidez ante aquellas reacciones del pelirrojo, anticipando lo que venía; porque para el moreno era lo mismo, él sentía cómo toda su piel se erizaba y tenía que contenerse para no explotar en ese mismo momento, esperando lograr que su pareja llegara primero al orgasmo para que ambos pudieran disfrutarlo.

No hizo falta mucho, ya que tras varias embestidas más, Kagami gruñó al explotar ante la intensidad del orgasmo y apretó el cuerpo de Daiki aún entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo éste no tardaba nada en terminar en su interior, imitando el gemido que parecía más un animal gruñendo al intentar contenerlo sin éxito debido a la fuerza con que esa sensación orgásmica recorrió su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban en ese momento de estupor gracias al reciente orgasmo, con la piel sudada y la respiración agitada, aún podían sentir las cosquillas deliciosas que recorrían su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies, viajando a través de cada poro que estaba erizado.

Cuando ambos se calmaron, Daiki se movió de forma instintiva acercándose al rostro de Kagami y robándole un suave beso de los labios, uno que no duró mucho pero que transmitió más de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber imaginado. Después salió de Taiga, y se dejó caer a su lado.

—¿Listo para el segundo, _round?_ —Preguntó Aomine sólo por decir algo ante el silencio que se creó.

—Claro, pero éste irá por mi cuenta —dijo Kagami siguiéndole la broma al moreno, aunque se sentía tan cansado que la verdad no estaba seguro de poder una vez más con algo así, por lo menos no en la próxima hora, necesitaba al menos descansar un poco.

—Mmm —Aomine pareció pensarlo, pero no se negó por completo, y unos segundos después, Kagami pudo sentir cómo el chico se apegaba a él abrazándole por la cintura antes de besar su hombro y acomodarse para dormir— …la próxima va por tu cuenta entonces —aceptó, no estaba del todo seguro de lo que dijo, pero Aomine creía que había momentos para todo, para dominar y para ser dominado. Y aunque ante las demás personas no mostrara su lado vulnerable, tenía uno y había descubierto que con Taiga era fácil mostrarlo, entonces, ¿por qué no dejar salir ese otro lado suyo ante él y nada más ante él?

Kagami sonrió feliz, girándose hacia el moreno y abrazándole también por la cintura, así ambos estaban de frente a una distancia muy corta.

Porque desde el inicio, Kagami catalogaría esa relación como una demasiado intensa, porque sus emociones lo eran, sus personalidades también, pero ante todo, ambos eran un par de adolescentes acercándose a la juventud con una necesidad de _sentirse_ que llegaba a ser insaciable.

 _ **.:Fin:.**_

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

" _No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos."  
—_O.K. Bernhardt

—

Cualquier queja o sugerencia, crítica, petición(?), duda, no sé... todo en un review. Estaré encantada de leerlos.


End file.
